Bajo las calles
by Crash Miranda Whizz
Summary: Hamato Yoshi deja Japón después del asesinato de su esposa y su hija pero su pasado no le quiere dejar ir tan fácil, después de salvar a 4 pequeños de las manos de un asesino tendrá que luchar para no perder a su ahora familia, pero el asesino no dejará ir a los niños tan fácil y su intervención podría desatar una guerra entre clanes y despertar viejas heridas. (Basado en TMNT12)
1. 1 Huérfanos

Apenas habían pasado unos meses desde que vivía en New York, pero había pensado que un cambio de ambiente le vendría bien, sabía que quedándose en Japón Saki lo encontraría tarde o temprano y ya no tenía nada por lo cual quedarse, simplemente tomó el primer vuelo y el más lejano que pudo mirando por la ventanilla como el país donde había crecido, donde había existido todo lo que alguna vez había amado se desvanecía entre las nubes, y ahora estando al otro lado del mundo las cosas eran muy diferentes, la ciudad era ruidosa y rebosante de vida de miles de personas ocupadas e ignorantes del mundo más allá de sus oficinas y empleos, corriendo de un lado al otro siempre con prisa y comiendo cosas de los puestos en la calle, pero en medio de todo ese caos Yoshi podía encontrar distracción del dolor que le acompaño lejos de Japón, su vida no era feliz pero tampoco podía quejarse, consiguió un empleo modesto y rentó un departamento pequeño cerca del centro de la ciudad. Cada día sin embargo le prometía a Tang Shen que viviría por ella y por su pequeña, no podía dejar que sus muertes fueran en vano y tan solo imaginar lo triste que estaría su esposa si lo viera rendirse era suficiente para convencerse a sí mismo de que al menos tenía que tratar, nunca podría haber imaginado la manera en que su vida daría un giro de 180 grados.

La noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad y los anuncios brillaban alumbrando las calles, a pesar de ser tarde el ruido no disminuía y ese no había sido un buen día, no le entusiasmaba la idea de llegar a un departamento vacío y oscuro (tal vez debería conseguirse una mascota), y en un intento por alejarse del ruido y cambiar por una ruta más larga se desvió por una calle menos transitada, dos sujetos caminaban en la dirección contraria a él y parecían estar apurados y escondiéndose de algo, esto llamo su atención y una vez que pasaron junto a él decidió seguirlos, no podían estar tramando nada bueno y tenía un fuerte presentimiento con respecto a ellos, se mantuvo lo suficientemente lejos para que no lo vieran pero no les perdió de vista, sus sospechas se confirmaron al notar que ellos miraban hacia atrás de vez en cuando para comprobar que nadie los veía, entre las sombras Yoshi se aseguró de que no lo encontraran, caminaron entre callejones vacíos por unos minutos antes de detenerse junto a la escalera de emergencia de un edificio departamental grande y descuidado, ambos se detuvieron comenzaron a charlar, él se acercó lo más que pudo hasta que pudo escuchar sus voces y verlos más de cerca escondido detrás de un bote de basura demasiado lleno para su gusto, se concentró en ellos en lugar del olor, ambos vestían de forma parecida, jeans y sudaderas con la capucha puesta para ocultar parcialmente sus rostros, parecían hombres fuertes y peligrosos pero lo que le helo la sangre era de lo que hablaban.

− Al jefe no le va a gustar saber que los niños están vivos, tenían que haber hecho el trabajo completo – comentó con aire despectivo encendiendo un cigarrillo y ofreciéndole uno a su compañero.

− Sabes que no fumo esa mierda – rechazó el que parecía ligeramente más fuerte y noto que el otro llevaba algún tipo de arma debajo de su sudadera por el bulto que noto cuando se encogió de hombros guardando la cajetilla de cigarros, no le extrañaría que ambos fueran pandilleros– como sea tenemos que acabarlo nosotros, no tengo problema en ajustar cuentas, pero ellos no tienen la culpa es decir son niños

− No me digas que vas a ponerte sentimental por esto, no quiero desilusionarte pero tienes un lugar en el infierno igual que todos nosotros, no quieras salvar tu alma ahora – su tono era neutro y ligeramente cansado, nunca era buena señal tanta resignación al hablar de la vida de inocentes, para ese punto Yoshi sabía que se había topado con algo grave, así que se acercó un poco más y ladeo la cabeza para escuchar mejor detrás de una gran bolsa de basura.

− Sólo digo que no me gusta esto− respondió el otro mordazmente− pero si el jefe lo ordena no hay opción, ya le daré una moneda a un ciego para sentirme mejor después – dio una larga calada a su cigarro sin mirar a su compañero− Como sea ¿a qué hora llegan con los mocosos? Se suponía que ellos eran primero y luego sus padres y no al revés.

"Yoshi se alarmó un poco por eso último, donde estaba no era visible para esos dos pero si estaban esperando a alguien más podrían verlo al entrar por el callejón, tenía que moverse o sería descubierto, pero antes de que pudiera pensar el sonido inconfundible de pisadas bajando las escaleras le obligo a mirar hacia arriba, eran dos tipo altos y fortachones, por si mismos habrían lucido amenazantes pero cada uno llevaba dos bultos bajo los brazos, más temprano que tarde notó que eran en realidad niños pequeños amordazados y asustados, no mayores de 2 años, lucían pequeños e indefensos con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas e intentando liberarse inútilmente, fueron lanzados al suelo sin cuidado alguno y sólo las sogas amortiguaron la caída, no pudo evitar recordar a su bebé. Tenía que pensar rápido y hallar una manera de salvarlos de lo que sea que quisieran hacerles.

− Ahí están.. – gruñó unos de los que acababan de llegar y luego se quitó una mochila de los hombros y la dejó en el suelo junto a los niños que lloraban debajo de la mordaza, al caer se abrió revelando unas 4 cabezas humanas cercenadas y envueltas en plástico – lamento que sus padres no hayan visto a las pulgas morir, pero ahora son suyos, llévenselos a su jefe como un regalo y díganle de nuestra parte que iremos por nuestra paga en unos días.

Yoshi había entendido suficiente para saber que si no hacía algo esos niños morirían, eran cuatro contra uno y sin embargo no tuvo miedo de enfrentarlos, a pesar de no llevar armas cogió un bat viejo de entre la basura y salió de su escondite al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una bomba de humo al centro del callejón, aprovecho el instante que duro la confusión de sus contrincantes para tomar la golpear a uno en la cabeza con fuerza suficiente para que cayera al suelo, le quito su arma y antes de pensarlo disparó contra los otros 3 que cayeron al suelo, no se molesto en revisar si estaban vivos, lanzó el arma lejos de él y como pudo tomo a los niños y salió corriendo de ahí.

No pensaba en lo que acababa de hacer ni en las vidas que había tomado, estaba demasiado ocupado en no dejar caer a los pequeños en sus brazos, llevar cuatro a la vez era difícil y sobre todo porque lloraban asustados, cuando se sintió lo suficientemente a salvo y lejos se atrevió a bajarlos en una calle apartada, les quito los amarres (había sido tanta su prisa por salir del lugar que se olvidó de hacerlo) y trato de calmarlos pero aún lloraban.

Mientras secaba las lágrimas de sus caritas se dio cuenta de que jamás podría llevarlos a casa así, era demasiado difícil cargarlos a todos y sin la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo dudaba que pudiera hacerlo de nuevo, además estaban asustados miro alrededor buscando una manera de transportarlos y como dispuesto para él vio un carrito de supermercado volteado en un basurero cercano, cubierto de basura pero aún servía, lo limpió lo mejor que pudo y se quitó la chamarra para ponerla en el fondo y luego metió a los bebés dentro, parecía gustarles porque dejaron de llorar, en el fondo sabía que debería llamar a la policía pero tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a eso, así que decidió que pasarían la noche con él después de todo ¿qué tan difícil podía ser? En la mañana llamaría al 911 para dejarlos en un orfanato.

* * *

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí n.n/**** espero que les guste la introducción a mi historia, donde todos son humanos, por favor deje un comentario y déjame saber que te pareció es muy importante para mi. Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	2. 2 Yo los protejo

**Hola primero que nada quiero agradecer su apoyo, la verdad había pensado seriamente en dejar de escribirla pero no podía dejar esta historia solo en mi cabeza. Así que muchas gracias a los que disfrutaron leyendo la historia es un honor escribir para ustedes.**

**Bien ahora solo debo aclarar un par de cosas, la primera es que si son humanos es sencillamente que era la única manera de contar la historia como la había imaginado, un simple recurso literario y nada más. La segunda es que es mi primer fic en el fandom así que sientanse libres de corregir cualquier tipo de error en un comentario.**

**Ok ya no los molesto, vamos con el capítulo de hoy n.n/**

* * *

Había tenido que limpiar un montón de leche derramada, al parecer los niños aún eran demasiado pequeños para un vaso normal pero no tenía nada más con que alimentarlos, pero después de haber bebido leche tibia parecían más tranquilos y ahora dormían en su cama todos juntos, suspiró mirándolos, se veían pequeños e indefensos y le recordaron demasiado a su pequeña Miwa, nunca podría verla así de nuevo y no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza ante el pensamiento, pero ahora que podía observarlos con calma notó lo diferentes que eran entre sí, el más pequeño tenía ojos azules y el cabello castaño tan claro que era casi rubio y le caía sobre el rostro lleno de pecas en unos hermoso rizos y era algo regordete para su edad, recordaba a las pinturas de ángeles que había visto, dormía cerrando su puño alrededor de la cobija y parecía que eso le brindaba seguridad sin duda era menor que los demás; sobre él el mayor de todos pasaba un brazo como si intentara protegerlo, tenía sus ojos azules cerrados y el cabello tan negro y lacio que le daba un aire oriental a su expresión que no pudo dejar de notar, sonrió cuando otro de los más pequeños se dio la vuelta balbuceando algo entre sueños, era mucho más delgado que los demás y su piel era casi tan blanca como la leche contrastando con el castaño de su cabello pero lucía consternado, por instinto estiro la mano para acariciar su cabecita y pareció calmarse, y el último dormía frente a él, casi entrelazando sus manitas tenía el cabello más corto y de color café oscuro pero tenía los ojos verdes, lo recordaba porque le había mirado con desconfianza una vez que los había puesto en el carrito.

Eran muy diferentes y sin embargo se sentía como si hubieran estado juntos toda la vida, probablemente así los mantenían durante el secuestro (que rogaba no hubiera durado mucho, porque sabía que esos criminales no tendrían el cuidado suficiente para tenerlos) y ahora se acurrucaban unos con otros como si fueran hermanos y dormían tranquilamente.

Tenía que llamar a la policía para llevarlos a un orfanato, pero ¿Qué les diría? ¿Qué los había salvado nockeando a cuatro hombres? Eso era un problema grave y complejo y necesitaba meditar ahora que los niños dormían. Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido y encendió un incienso para concentrarse, se sentó en su dojo instalado en su departamento y tomo un par de respiraciones profundas, concentrándose en el silencio y tratando de vaciar su mente de todo pensamiento, pero no podía hacerlo por mucho tiempo, tenía un terrible presentimiento acerca de entregarlos, no quería separarlos tampoco, pero no era como si fuera tan simple decir "bien me los quedo" tal vez tenían familia en algún lado y alguien los buscaba, sabía que lo correcto era entregarlos y que les buscaran un hogar y una familia.

Volvió a respirar profundamente el aroma del incienso que ya se había consumido y un sonido lo saco de sus cavilaciones, era tarde en la noche y solía meditar solo a la luz de las velas así que no veía mucho, pero no era necesario, se puso de pie sabiendo bien que había producido el sonido y se dio la vuelta tomando la mano con el arma que habían intentado apuntarle y torciéndola en un giro para dejo a su oponente de rodillas frente a él.

− ¿Quién te envió? – preguntó con seriedad mientras presionaba sus dedos contra el dorso de la mano, el sonido del hueso a punto de quebrarse se acompañó de un grito contenido del hombre – Vete a la mierda loco …− masculló, Yoshi iba a tratar de sacarle la información cuando escucho a sus niños gritar, lo golpeo con fuerza y corrió a su habitación donde otros dos hombres les apuntaban mientras ellos lloraban de miedo, estaba claro que ellos eran su objetivo y que no estarían a salvo a menos que hiciera algo, y lo hizo. Antes de que los hombres pudieran reaccionar se interpuso entre ellos y lo niños, desviando el arma justo a tiempo antes del disparó con una patada que desequilibro al hombre y en su balanceo lo lanzó al suelo tomándolo del brazo golpeando su mentón con su rodilla al mismo tiempo con la fuerza suficiente para dejarlo inmóvil, su compañero intentó atraparlo lanzándose contra él pero lo esquivo de un salto y tomando su cabeza le hizo darse la vuelta y el movimiento lo desbalanceó por completo, ya en el suelo golpeo su cabeza para dejarlo inmóvil.

Levantó la mirada hacía los pequeños para asegurarse que estuvieran bien y lo que vio casi le detiene el corazón, ellos le miraban admirados y riéndose aplaudieron por su victoria, y él se inclinó hacía ellos y los abrazo con ternura, entonces el sonido de las sirenas de una patrulla los sobresalto a todos, los disparos debieron atraerlos, pero no podían quedarse ahí a esperarlos, alguien buscaba a esos niños y hasta que no supiera quien y porque no estarían a salvo en ningún lado, antes de darse había tomado la decisión de que sería el quien los protegería y los mantendría ocultos hasta que fuera seguro para ellos.

− Escuchen… − se dirigió a ellos con calma− debemos irnos, aquí ya no es seguro para ustedes – ellos asintieron o al menos eso le pareció, ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo los cubrió con chamarras suyas y tomándolos de la manos los saco uno a uno por la misma ventana que habían usado los maleantes para entrar y bajando por las escaleras desaparecieron en medio de la noche.

Para cuando la policía entro en el departamento solo se encontraron con tres tipos adoloridos que se dieron a la fuga de inmediato, y el lugar hecho un desastre.


End file.
